


Blair's Christmas Miracle

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair owwies ahead and it's even christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair's Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerensa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerensa/gifts).



Blair’s Christmas Miracle  
By PattRose

Type: Seasonal  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: H/C, angst, happy ending  
Word Count: 9063  
Rating: Teen

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/BlairsChristmasMiracle_zps665ea5e6.jpg.html)

**Blair’s Christmas Miracle**

 

Jim was very upbeat at work for a change, and everyone noticed. Megan Connor walked by and asked, “Jimbo, what’s going on, it’s Christmas time and you’re happy?”

“I don’t have to answer to you, so bugger off,” Jim joked. 

“You’re such a drongo, sometimes,” Megan said, smiling the entire time. 

Brown got in on it, “Seriously, Ellison, what’s going on? Did something good happen in your life? A new love interest? Come on, we have so little to be thrilled about, give us something, here.”

“Forget it, Henri. I’m not telling you about anything. Not that there is anything to tell. I’m just pleased with my life,” Jim said, happily. 

Rafe laughed long and hard. “This is rich. Ellison is pleased Something had to have happened. Did you get hit on the head, today? Something like that?” 

Simon walked out of his office and said, “Does everyone need some work to do?” 

Everyone jumped up and got busy immediately. Simon smiled because he realized he still had it. Now, he needed to find out what happened with Jim Ellison. “Ellison, my office.”

Jim sighed and got up. He already knew that Simon was going to ask him why he was so happy. He was tired of having people ask that. Couldn’t they just accept it happily, like Jim was? 

Jim walked in and said, “What can I do for you, Simon?”

“You can shut the door and sit down and I’ll get you a cup of this new coffee, it’s so good. Blair gave it to me not too long ago and I thought I would try it out. It’s one of the best ones I’ve ever tasted.”

Jim sat down in the chair in front of Simon’s desk and waited patiently for the questions. He was really sick of this. Why couldn’t people just let him be happy? 

Simon took the cup of coffee over to Jim and said, “Taste it. Tell me it’s not the best cup of coffee you’ve ever had.”

Jim took a small sip and said, “It’s really hot, Simon. I have no tongue now.”

“Just tell me how good it is,” Simon ordered. 

“It’s the best damn coffee I’ve ever tasted in my life. Now, what did you want to see me for? I’m sure it wasn’t to try the coffee.”

Simon cleared his throat and asked, “Where is Sandburg today?”

“Simon, what do you want? Just ask me,” Jim asked, almost laughing. 

“Well, you see, Blair had a talk with me last week and I just wondered if he asked you out.”

“Now, was that so hard? Yes, he asked me out and we went out five nights ago. And we moved his things up into the bedroom last night. I have to tell you, I’m really happy. This has been the first Christmas I’ve ever looked forward to, ever expected to enjoy. And you know he’s so excited about cooking dinner for everyone on Christmas Day. He loves holidays. I usually don’t, but this year is going to be different, I’m telling you. I’m in love, big time,” Jim gushed. 

Simon stood up and put his hand out for Jim to shake. Jim took that huge hand and shook it up and down and said, “Thanks, Simon.”

“Better call the kid and tell him to be careful on the roads today. I hear they’re slick,” Simon suggested. 

“I’ll call him really quick,” Jim said as he pulled his cell out. He dialed Blair’s number and listened to it ring and the voice mail pick up. When it left the beep, Jim said, “It’s me. I just wanted to tell you to drive carefully, because it’s slick outside today. See you this afternoon. Bye.”

Simon smiled at the tone his detective was using. He hadn’t heard Jim sound like that in a long, long while. He was happy for both of them. 

Jim stood up and said, “Well, I have work to do. I don’t want the minions getting jealous.” 

Simon burst out laughing and said, “Jim, I’m really happy for you. You deserve to be happy and so does Blair.”

“Thanks, man.” Jim walked out of the office and Simon wondered if he knew how much the kid had rubbed off on him already.

~~~~~~~~~~

Blair listened to Jim’s voice on his cell and smiled. _God, I love this man._ He knew he had to leave soon to get to the station in time for the gift exchange. He couldn’t believe they had included him this year.

When he walked to his car, he was very careful because there was a layer of ice all over the sidewalks. _Wow, this weather turned cold and bitter really fast._

Once in his car, he heated it for awhile and then took off for the highway to get to the station. Blair was happier than he had ever been in his life. He took his phone out and decided to call Jim. 

“Ellison,” Jim answered. 

“Hey, man. I just wanted to tell you that I’m on my way and yes, I’ll be careful. Thank you for worrying about me. It’s really cold out. I can’t wait until we get home and you can warm me up. I haven’t told you today how much I enjoy the feel of your warm skin against mine. You are so hot blooded. I love that about you. And I’m not going to even mention how you make me feel when you make love to me. I love you, man.”

“Thanks, Chief. I can’t say anything here, you know that,” Jim replied, wearing a big shit eating grin on his face. 

“See you soon,” Blair said as he hung up his cell phone. 

People in the bullpen only thought Jim was in a good mood. Now, he was in an excellent mood. For the next hour, he was busy doing files and typing and smiling the entire time. 

Megan Connor walked up to him and said, “Jim, can I talk to you for a moment in private?”

“Interrogation Room one?” Jim led the way. 

Once inside Megan shut the door and locked it. She made sure the sound was off. 

“Okay, you’ve got my attention, what’s going on?” 

“Jim, I want you to keep your head, here, but I have some bad news,” Megan started. 

“You just called me Jim instead of Jimbo, so it must be really bad news,” Jim teased. 

“Jim, please take this seriously. I have bad news. Simon asked me to tell you.”

“Okay, I’m listening, what’s going on?” Jim asked. 

“Stay sitting until I’m done telling you what’s going on and then we’ll go together,” Megan said, softly. 

“What? What happened to Blair?” Jim was on the verge of panicking now as he jumped up from his chair. 

“He was in a four car accident and the ambulance EMT’s said they had to restart his heart four times. He’s not doing well. It’s a head injury. The doctor doesn’t think he’s going to wake up at all and they don’t hold out much hope. I need to take you to the hospital right now,” Megan said, sympathetically 

“Oh fuck. I’ve been laughing and having a good day, while he’s up there fighting for his life. What in the fuck is wrong with me?” Jim bent over and started breathing oddly and Megan said, “Jim, stand up and look at me. We need to get to the hospital, now. Let’s get Simon and go.”

Jim followed her to the door, quiet as could be, which surprised Megan somewhat. She expected him to explode and take it out on everyone and anyone. She wasn’t expecting a quiet Jim Ellison and knew this was a bad thing. 

Jim walked out and he knew that everyone knew about Blair. Simon was waiting and said, “I’ll meet you downstairs in a moment.”

“Get the lead out, Simon. We have to hurry,” Megan said, sounding very stressed. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” Simon grabbed Jim’s arm as he headed to the elevator. Jim was in shock. He wasn’t moving at all like the normal Jim. “Everything will be fine, Jim. You just wait and see. He’s strong and has a good will to live. He’s going to make it.”

Jim still didn’t say anything and got into Simon’s car. Megan was shocked when he got into the back seat. She got into the front and said, “Can we use the lights and siren, Simon?”

“Of course we will, but not until we get onto the street.” Simon reminded her. 

“Jim, try and relax, we’ll get you there in record time,” Megan said, sounding hopeful. 

Simon drove fast, but not too fast, since he didn’t want another accident to contend with. When they pulled up to the hospital parking lot, Jim still hadn’t said a word. This was scaring both Simon and Megan. The look on his face was pure fear. 

Megan helped Jim get out of the back seat and they walked into the emergency room and asked about Blair Sandburg. Simon showed his badge and said, “Blair Sandburg is one of my men.”

“I didn’t realize he was a cop,” the girl said. 

“He’s an observer for Major Crimes. Now, where is he?” Simon barked. 

The entire time this was happening, all Jim could think about was the fact that he hadn’t yet told Blair he loved him and didn’t that day because he was in the bullpen. Now, he might not get the chance to ever tell him. Jim wasn’t sure he could live with that. 

Simon didn’t like the look on Jim’s face. It was fear and anger. _He’ll no doubt find a way to blame himself for all of this._

Once Simon found out Blair was in ICU, they took off for the elevator. Simon knew exactly where to go, sad, but true. He had been up here for Blair one other time and wasn’t happy about the repeat visitation. 

Simon showed his badge at the nurse’s desk in ICU. The nurse in charge - Shannon according to her name badge - put them on the waiting list and said, “You’ll each get to go in for fifteen minutes every hour. Talk to him as much as you can and hopefully it will reach him and he’ll wake up. The doctor will be in at about eight tonight. Are either of you going to be here at that time?” 

“I’ll be here,” Jim answered, shortly. 

“Can I ask your relationship to him?” Shannon asked. 

“He’s my better half,” Jim said, quietly and sadly. 

“All right, we’ll get you in first, as soon as we get finished setting him up in his room. He just got here. We’re cleaning him up now. Give me about an hour and then you can see him,” Shannon said, calmly. 

“Thank you, Shannon,” Jim answered. 

“And your relationship, ma’am?” Shannon asked Megan. 

“I’m one of his good friends,” Megan answered, trying not to cry. 

“And you, sir?”

“I’m Captain Simon Banks and I’m his boss and friend. If you need anything you call me,” Simon assured her, handing her one of his business cards. 

“It’ll be about an hour, everyone. And only one at a time,” Shannon reminded them. 

“I’ll be in the waiting room. Thank you, Shannon,” Jim said. 

“Yes, thank you, Shannon,” Simon agreed. 

Shannon watched the sad men and Megan leave and felt bad for them. Sometimes she really hated her job. 

They went out and sat in the waiting room, in complete silence. There wasn’t anything **to** say. They hadn’t seen how bad he looked yet or how bad he was doing, so, they would have to wait. And Megan was just trying to hold herself together.

~~~~~~~~~~

At the station Joel walked up to Henri Brown and asked, “Have you heard anything yet?”

“No, not yet. I figured Simon would have called by now. But nothing. I don’t think that’s a good sign, do you?” Henri asked. 

“No, not that good. But, Blair is strong. We’ll wait and see what happens. Jim is going to take this hard,” Joel pointed out.

Rafe walked up and said, “I think we should call Simon and ask him what’s going on. They’ve been up there for almost two hours. They should know something by now, right?”

“You would think so, but let’s wait and see what happens. We don’t even know what section he is in yet,” Joel said. 

They all went back to their desks, none too happy about the situation, but knew there was nothing they could do about it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shannon came walking out to the waiting room and said, “Jim, you can come with me.”

Jim got up and almost ran to her side. Shannon would have smiled if not for the severity of the situation. Jim ran his nervous hand through his hair and waited to see his lover for the first time, since the accident. 

When they walked in, Jim had to turn his dials down, because the smell was horrible. It was not a good scene for a Sentinel. First thing he smelled was the urine from the bag on the side of the bed. Jim wished he didn’t have to have that in him. Jim hated catheters. They were painful at worst and just plain uncomfortable at best. The next thing Jim smelled was the blood in Blair’s hair. They had cleaned him up, but not all the way. He looked so bad. His head was pretty swollen and having a vent sticking out of his mouth wasn’t too great either. All in all, Jim couldn’t think of one optimistic thing to say to Shannon. 

“You’re in shock, Jim. Believe me after you’re here awhile, you’ll get used to him looking like this.”

“I don’t want him to look like this,” Jim said, softly. 

“I’m sure you don’t, but he has major swelling in his brain, so we have to keep a close eye on that. They might have to take him in for surgery, later. Right now, they didn’t think he could survive the operation. His hands aren’t beat up or anything, Jim, so hold them and talk to him while you’re here. You have to reach him, or he won’t wake up. This is very important.”

“Thank you, Shannon. You’ve been most kind and thank you for taking such good care of Blair,” Jim said. 

“It’s my pleasure to take care of him, but it would be a greater pleasure not to have him here hurt in the first place. Now, go and talk to him. I’ll see you in fifteen minutes,” she said as she walked out the door. 

Jim sat in the chair next to the bed, because he felt like he was going to pass out for a moment. _Get a grip, Ellison. Blair needs you strong._

Tenderly, he took Blair’s hand into his own and started talking to him. 

“Blair, I’m so sorry this happened to you today. I wanted to tell you tonight for the first time that I love you and leave it to you, to tell me on the phone before I did. I will always be sorry that I didn’t tell you about how I felt right then. I hope you can hear me and know how much I love you. You mean the world to me. I don’t know what I would do without you, so please tell me that you’re going to wake up soon. I know you have to get better, but please come back to me. I need you, more than I can explain. My life is so perfect, now, and I want that back. I don’t like losing control. Babe, I love you so much. God, I wish I knew if you could hear me or not.” Jim took some deep breaths and then started again. 

“Everyone was waiting for you to get to the station for the Christmas Party. Megan was the most excited. She had your name, so she was pretty pumped up about getting something cool enough for her best mate. You’re loved by so many people, Blair, that it’s so weird sometimes. You just took over the bullpen and began to fit in like we all did. Everyone loves you, Blair, everyone. That includes Simon.”

Jim laid his forehead on Blair’s hand and then he kissed the knuckles on Blair’s hand. Jim really hoped that Blair could feel the love, not just hear it. 

“I had a big surprise for you for Christmas. I didn’t get you a gift from a store. Instead I was giving you myself. You know how I said that I didn’t want to bottom? Well, I thought about it and realized I wouldn’t mind it with you. You’re so gentle and kind. I would trust you with my life, so I guess I would trust my ass to you too. Now, if you were awake, you would be so happy. I remember when we discussed it, and you looked so disappointed, but you said it was fine. You always give in to me. You’ve got to stop doing that, Chief. Oh, I bought some fancy condoms that are supposed to feel great for both of us and some fancy lube and some flavored lube in case you wanted to do anything like that. I’ve never wanted sex in so many different ways as I want to with you. You have to get better, because I am ruined now. You’re the best sex I’ve ever had in my life. I’ve never met anyone that gives themselves like you do. You don’t just make love, you **MAKE LOVE!.** I mean, I’ve always enjoyed sex, but with you, it’s a whole new level. Thank you for that, Chief. I love you, so much.”

Shannon came walking into the room and rubbed Jim’s shoulders and said, “You can stay another fifteen minutes, Jim. Keep talking to him.” She then handed him a box of tissues and he wondered why and then realized, he was crying. Blair’s hand was all wet from Jim’s tears. Jim wiped Blair’s hand off and then wiped his eyes and blew his nose. 

“Okay, Chief, no more crying for me. From here on in, only strong things can happen. I mean that. Because it all comes down to this, if you really feel that you can’t stay here anymore, then I understand. I won’t like it, but I understand. Because I will join you right afterwards. You’ll never be alone. We’ll be together forever, like we’re supposed to be. I can see it now, we can walk hand in hand looking for friends that we’ve lost through the years and we can do it together. So, I want you to know, I’ll be here for you, no matter what. I’ll make sure that I do it right, so they can’t save me. Okay? I can’t live without you, Blair. You’ve made my life bearable and I don’t want to live without you. I’m happy knowing either way, I’ll be **with** you. I love you so much, Blair. Just, so much that it makes my heart hurt sometimes. But it’s a good hurt. I think you probably understand that, right?”

Jim rubbed his fingers across Blair knuckles and then kissed them again. Jim found he didn’t even mind the smell anymore. He was growing more used to it as he sat there at Blair’s bedside. 

“Would you like me to tell you what Megan got you for Christmas? Well, she knew it was supposed to be a gag gift, but at the same time she wanted to give you something you would use and enjoy. So she got some fuzzy warm slippers that have Koala Bears on the toes of the slippers. She thought it would be great since they were her favorite bear and she knows you like to have warm feet. She showed them to me and I’m telling you, Chief, they’re going to be super warm on your poor cold feet. In fact, I might tell her to bring them up here. I bet you’re cold. Let me get some blankets and make you more comfortable.”

Jim looked in the drawers of the dresser and saw extra blankets and put two more on his bed. Blair’s blood pressure had been very low and after about ten minutes with the extra blankets on, it went up a little. 

Jim noticed this and said, “You like the blankets. I knew you would be cold. I’ve got to tell them how cold you get and they have to keep you warm. Your nurse’s name is Shannon and she’s great. She’s letting me stay longer so that I can hopefully reach you. She wants you to wake up too. She’d like to meet you.”

Shannon walked in at that moment and said, “Jim, we need to clean him up some more, empty his bag and do some other things. Could you wait in the waiting room again?” 

“I have to tell you how cold he gets. You need to keep at least three blankets on him at all times. He’ll get better if he’s warm. I’ll see you later, Shannon. Bye, Chief, see you in a little while.” Jim kissed his cheek and walked out the door. 

Jim was almost in tears but stayed strong for Megan because he knew that she would be upset if he came out crying. He walked into the room and both of the others were waiting anxiously to hear how Blair was. 

“Is he doing all right?” Simon asked. 

“Define all right, Simon. He had three cars smash into him, so no, he’s not all right. His head is swollen and the prognosis is probably not that good. But, I’m keeping him warm with blankets and lots of talk. Megan, maybe you could get the slippers you got for him for Christmas, so his feet won’t be so cold. He’s freezing in there. Do you think you could do that, Megan?”

Megan pulled her cell phone out and called Joel. “Joel, I need the present under the tree that has Sandy’s name on it. I need someone to bring it up to me on the fourth floor, ICU waiting room. Could you do that?”

“How is he?” Joel asked. 

“Not that great, Joel. But I need that present right now.”

“I’ll bring it myself, Megan. Tell Jim to keep the faith,” Joel said before he hung up. 

“I’m going to go and get him the flannel shirt I bought him. That will keep his chest and stomach warm,” Simon stated. 

“That would be nice, Simon. Thank you. I feel he might wake up if we just keep after him to listen to us,” Jim said. 

Megan smiled and said, “I’m going to give my time to you, Jimbo. You wake him up for us. Treat him like Sleeping Beauty. Wake him with a kiss.”

“I can’t. He’s on a vent,” Jim said, calmly, as to not upset Megan. 

“Oh my God, he’s not breathing on his own?” Megan asked with tears running down her face. 

Jim pulled her into his arms and held her close. “No, but he’ll come around. You wait and see.”

“I believe you, Jim,” Megan replied. 

“That’s all we have for now.” Jim pulled away from Megan and both Megan and Simon could see the strain it was on Jim to stay calm and strong. He was a man on the verge of breaking. 

“Jim, I’m going to go and pick up his shirt. Do you want anything?” Simon asked. 

“A cup of coffee would be good,” Jim answered. 

Simon left and Jim and Megan sat quietly in the waiting room. Jim was saving his voice for Blair. 

Joel showed up with the package and Megan opened it and gave the slippers to Jim. “Thank you, Joel. Now his feet will be warm,” Megan said. 

“Is he doing any better than he was?” Joel asked. 

“Not yet, Joel, but it’s early. I have faith,” Jim vowed. 

Joel hugged Jim hard and said, “So do I, my man. Take good care of him. I need to get back to work. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Joel,” Jim called out as Joel left. 

Megan was busy taking the tags off the gift. “Look what else I found him to go with the slippers?”

Jim looked over and almost laughed. They were men’s sleep pants with koalas all over them. Jim could just see Blair wearing them and being warm and cozy in both.

“Megan, he’s going to love them both. Thank you. You’re one of his best friends and he sometimes forgets to mention that,” Jim stated. 

Megan smiled. “Oh, I know how he feels. He shows it in actions and words. He’s a good man, Jim. Now, I’m going to leave, so you have all of the visitation minutes to yourself. I’ve got to go to the station and try and get a hold of Naomi.”

“Thank you for everything, Megan. I’ll talk to you later tonight,” Jim replied. 

“Yes, I’ll be up tonight to see what the doctor says about Sandy.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight. I’ll tell Blair you’re coming,” Jim promised. 

“Take good care of him, Jimbo.”

“I will. Jim walked her to the elevator and then walked back to wait to be called to see his life, once more.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shannon came back out to the waiting room and got Jim. “It’s time to go and see him again, Jim. You might be getting through to him because his vitals are getting a little bit stronger. The doctor will be in to see you in about an hour.”

Jim walked into the room and noticed that Blair’s hair was cleaner this time. The nurses must have been working at it when they had time. Jim sat down by his bedside and began to talk. 

“Everyone was looking so forward to Christmas dinner at the loft. I had another surprise to tell you, I was going to tell them all about us while they were happy and full. I want everyone to know about us. I don’t want to have to hide my feelings for you ever again. I missed out today on telling you that I loved you because of what I thought they would think. That’s complete and utter bullshit. I was just being a chicken shit. I’m going to tell them all while you’re in here. In fact, I need to tell Megan. She was here for a few hours, but left and is coming back tonight to check on you. And speaking of Megan, I have the slippers she got for you. I’m going to put them on your feet, so you can stay warm.”

Jim got up and pulled the covers away for a moment, slipped the slippers on and then covered him up again. Jim noticed they had left three blankets on him too. 

They were doing a great job, taking care of his lover. He would bring them flowers tomorrow or the next day. 

“I thought about what I said to you earlier and decided that it was selfish to say I would kill myself just because you died. I have to carry on, so that everyone can talk about you to me. That would be my new job. I would need to carry on your life and what it stood for. Do you understand what I’m saying, Chief?” 

Blair’s vitals changed a little bit and Jim wondered if he was getting through to him. He was just going to keep doing the things he was and see if Blair got a little better each day. 

Shannon walked in with a box and a cup of coffee and said, “Captain Banks is here and brought these for you and Blair. He said it was a flannel shirt to keep Blair warm. By all means, let’s get it on him. I’ll help you do that.”

Jim set the coffee down on the nightstand and took the shirt out of the box. Simon had bought one of the nicest flannel shirts Jim had ever seen. _Leave it to Simon to make sure Blair is comfortable._

Jim made sure all the tags were off and then Shannon helped him pull Blair to one side and dress the back side first and then go from there. It took awhile, but in the end, Blair had on the new flannel shirt. He looked so good in it, too. The blues were going to bring out the blue in his eyes. That much Jim was sure of. 

“Jim, just keep talking to him and he might wake up. I have hope for this guy here,” Shannon said as she left the room. 

Jim took his seat beside the bed again and started talking once more. 

“The doctor comes in to see you in about an hour, so I’m hoping he tells me good things, because if he tells me bad things, I don’t know that I can stand it. I adore you and I don’t want to go on without you. Keep that in mind. I know I can, but do I want to have a life empty of the one person who means the world to me? That’s a simple answer, no, I don’t want to carry on without you. Okay, enough bad stuff. On to important stuff, like how do you think my dad will take the news? I think he’ll be okay with it, since he’s so wild about you. You have made dinner for him every single Sunday night for the last two months and he loves that. 

“Thank you for getting me over my bad feelings and into feeling things for my dad again. I think Steven would be okay with us, too. That just leaves your mom and I honestly can’t see her being unhappy about us being together. I know she thinks I’m a pig, but she’d get over it.”

Jim took a wet wash cloth and wiped Blair’s face ever so gently. Blair looked so peaceful at this moment and Jim wasn’t happy with that thought at all. 

“Blair, Simon is taking care of letting the university know about you being in ICU. You don’t need to worry about anything. We’ll take care of it all. Consider yourself on vacation. It’s not a dream vacation, but you get to rest and have presents. I know you love presents”

Jim got up, walked over to the window and looked out to see what kind of night it was turning into. “It’s not so dark out tonight, Blair. But yet, on the streets, it’s shiny because of the ice. Dangerous, as you well know. I hope the sun comes out tomorrow and dries everything up. There is almost a full moon with lots and lots of stars. Let’s make a wish on one of them, Blair. I wish you would wake up soon. Your wish can be to be able to go home for Christmas. They are both good wishes and I hope someone up there is listening.”

Jim went back over to the chair next to the bed and sat down again. “Blair, how long did it take you to figure out you were in love with me? I think I knew something was up since the first time I slammed you up against the wall in your office. I’m such a caveman, aren’t I? I’ve always liked touching you. The pushing, the soft touches, the shoves, the pinches and any other type of touching which involved you. I think it’s safe to say, I’ve been in love with you for a long, long while. I just didn’t realize it.” 

The doctor came walking in and said, “I’m Doctor Gene Adams. I’ve been watching over your friend since he came in. First of all, I never expected him to make it this long. So, you must be doing something right. Secondly, there is brain activity, so it’s not like it’s a lost cause. Could I ask you to wait in the waiting room and I’ll examine him and call for you when it’s time?”

“Thank you for everything, Doctor Adams. I’ll be in the waiting room. Could you tell me how the other people in the accident are?” Jim asked. 

“One of them is in ICU, but he is doing better, the second one is a woman and she has a broken leg on the Ortho floor, the third one has a broken wrist and some ribs and is on the Medical floor. As you can understand, they are all doing better than Blair, but it’s only a matter of time and he’ll be doing well, too.”

When Jim walked into the waiting room, Simon, Rafe, Brown, Megan and Joel were all sitting there. He smiled at all of them and said, “I have to have a bathroom break and then I’ll tell you what the doctor said.”

Jim found the bathroom, relieved himself, washed up and went right back to business. 

They were all waiting for the news when he walked back into the room. “The doctor said he didn’t expect Blair to make it this long. So, this is a good thing. It means he’s listening to us and he’s fighting. I want you all to take a turn in helping. My voice is a little tired. Megan, you can go next,” Jim said. “Oh, and by the way, Blair and I are a couple. I just wanted to let you know.”

“It’s about time, Jimbo. Sandy is a great catch. I can’t wait to talk to him. He’s going to keep you on your toes all the time,” Megan said. 

“This, I already know, Megan,” Jim replied, laughing. 

Simon looked at Jim laughing and felt good suddenly. “Jim, you think he’s getting better, don’t you?”

“Yes, his vitals are changing and I think it’s just a matter of time and he’ll be opening those baby blues of his.”

Doctor Adams came into the waiting room and asked, “Are these all of his friends and fellow workers?”

“Yes, they came up to see him too,” Jim said. 

“Well, I just ordered more visitations for Blair. You can see him for a half-hour every hour now. That way all of you can see him and help reach him. His vitals are improving, so Jim has done an excellent job. I think some of it has to do with the shirt and the slippers,” Doctor Adams said, smiling. 

“He gets so cold,” Megan said. 

“I know and once he warmed up, he did much better. We didn’t know the cold affected him like that, so that’s why it’s good to have friends and family come in. If things go as planned, he should be waking up in the next few hours. That doesn’t mean he’s out of the woods, it just means he might wake up and we can hope he can talk to us,” Doctor Adams said. “Now, take turns and go wake that friend up.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Jim said, shaking his hand. 

“You are most welcome, Jim. I wish more of the patients that come in had the energy flow and vibes that you all give to Blair. Keep up the good work, everyone,” Doctor Adams said as the left the room. 

“Megan, you go first - he’s in room 12,” Jim said. 

“Thank you, Jimbo,” Megan said as she left for Blair’s room. She walked in and was shocked to see how swollen his head was. But other than that, he looked pretty damn good. 

“Hi Sandy, it’s me, Megan. Jimbo said I could spend a few minutes with you to help wake you up. I myself think it’s a mistake because of all the people you know, I might put you into a deeper sleep.”

Blair’s vitals changed somewhat, almost like he heard every word she said. 

“Sandy, I just heard the news about you and Jim. This is excellent news. I know you’ve been in love with him for a long, long while. What a relief that the waiting is over. I’m so happy for both of you. Jim is thrilled about you being a couple. Shocked the shit out of me, let me tell you.”

Again, Blair’s monitor changed somewhat and then went back to normal. 

“I have a joke to tell you, Sandy. What did the optimist say as he jumped off the building? Give up? Okay, he said, So far so good.”

This time the monitor really changed. 

“Would you like me to bring Jim in, Sandy?”

The monitor changed quite a bit that time, making Megan smile like crazy. 

“I’ll go and get him, be right back.”

Megan walked into the waiting room wearing a huge smile and said, “His vitals keep changing every time I bring you up. I think he wants you in there, Jimbo.”

Jim jumped up and almost ran to his room. Their friends in the waiting room couldn’t have been happier. 

Jim walked into the room and saw Blair sort of moving a little bit. Jim thought this might be a good sign, but wasn’t sure. 

“Hey Chief, you want to wake up for me? I’d like to see your baby blues. I miss you talking. It’s going to get boring with only me talking. I’m running out of gushy things to say to you. I can’t wait for you to make love to me, Blair. You would never hurt me or do something I wouldn’t want to do. Once that was realized, I started thinking about the things that you would do to me. I love when you touch me. A simple hand rub across my nipples about drives me insane with need. You have the softest hands and I love when you use them on me. You could start off with a slow, sexy blow job and work your way up to opening my body to accept yours. Or you could kiss me for an hour first. Your kisses are like magic. They turn me on like nothing else. All I have to do is look at your lips and my motor is off and running. God, I love you touching me and I want that, soon. Are you looking forward to making love to me? All you have to do is wake up and start talking to me and we can discuss the lovemaking.”

Blair was moaning now and Shannon came into the room and said, “He’s trying to breathe on his own. We need to get the vent out. Stand back please so we can do our job.”

Jim stood back while three nurses pulled the vent out and sure enough Blair went back to breathing on his own, just like he should have. 

“You’re doing a good job, Jim. Now, just wake him up.”

“I’ll do my best,” Jim said. 

They all took the equipment and left the room. Jim was left alone with just Blair and now he would be able to kiss those sweet lips. 

“Wake up, babe. I want to see your gorgeous eyes. Wake up for me and tell me what you’d like to do to me,” Jim pleaded. 

Blair did some more moaning and groaning and then his eyes popped open. He looked at Jim and smiled. 

“Hey, Chief, you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Blair whispered, “You’re a sight for sore eyes, too. My throat hurts, do you know why?”

“It’s because you’ve had a vent down your throat for the last however many hours. You weren’t supposed to wake up just yet. They’re going to be surprised,” Jim said. 

“How could I sleep? You were talking about sex. God, Jim, I love you so much,” Blair confessed. 

“I know you do and I’m yours forever,” Jim said kissing his lover. Jim had to turn his dials down because Blair’s breath was dreadful, but he wasn’t going to say a word about that. 

Shannon came walking into the room and asked, “Why don’t you go tell your friends that he’s awake, while we get Blair cleaned up a little more and see how he’s doing?”

“Sounds like a plan. Don’t go back to sleep, Blair. I’ll be right back,” Jim said as he flew down the hallway towards the waiting room to see his friends, no to see their friends. 

He came rushing into the room and everyone looked up in fear. “He woke up. He’s talking.”

They all went into a group hug and Jim finally pulled out and asked, “Do you believe it? I never thought he would wake up so soon. They’re a little surprised, but happily surprised.”

Simon patted Jim on the back and said, “Jim, are we really surprised that Blair Sandburg woke up talking already? He talks more and better than anyone we know.”

They all started laughing. And they continued to talk after Jim left and went back down to the room. 

“I’m so happy for all of us. Not just Jim and Blair. This would have been a dreadful Christmas without the two of them here,” Joel said. 

“Well, Jim still would have been here,” Simon stated. 

Joel shook his head and said, “I believe he would want to be at Blair’s side, here or there.”

“That’s just dumb. Sure he would have been upset, but he would have lived and talked about Blair for the rest of his life,” Simon countered. 

Megan stood up and said, “Let’s stop the morbid talk and focus on the good of what has happened. If he get’s out soon, he might be able to make that Christmas dinner for us after all.”

Rafe started laughing. “Leave it to Connor to think of the food.”

Brown asked, “You’re kidding, Connor, right?”

“Of course, I’m kidding. Now let’s have some ‘up’ talk in this room now,” Megan said as she sat back down.

~~~~~~~~~~

Blair was getting a sponge bath when Jim walked in and Blair said, “Can he give it to me?”

Both nurses started laughing and Tanya asked, “Is he always this much of a spitfire?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Jim answered. 

“Well, I for one am glad to see it happening. The doctor is coming back in soon. He wanted to see this boy wonder,” Barb said. 

“Oh, don’t say that in front of Megan Connor or she’ll start calling him Robin.”

They all laughed and Blair said, “She already calls me Sandy.”

“Short for Sandburg, right?” Barb asked. 

“Yes, but I hate it.”

“Tough. They are thrilled you’re alive. Let them fuss over you and call you whatever they want,” Tanya added. 

“I already know, my boss, Simon Banks, will come in and say, “You don’t look too bad, kid.” Blair knew this to be true. 

Jim started laughing and asked, “what do you think Connor will say?’

“Oh, I know this one. She’s going to ask when I’m getting out and seeing if I’ll be home in time to make Christmas dinner. Right, Jim?” 

“Right you are, Blair.”

“What about Rafe and Brown? I have no idea what they’ll say,” Blair said. 

“They’ll just ruffle your hair and say, ‘how are you doing, Hairboy?’”

Blair laughed until a man came walking in the door. “Blair, this is Doctor Adams. He’s here to check and see how you’re doing,” Jim introduced him. 

“Hi, doc, when can I go home?” Blair asked. 

“Not quite yet, Blair. We have to make sure there will be no swelling in your brain and you need to be close to us for that. But, I see no reason why we can’t let you go to the Medical floor and have regular visitors like everyone else,” Doctor Adams said. 

“That would be great,” Blair said. “Can I have something to drink?”

“As long as you drink small sips to start with. Don’t go crazy,” the doctor said. 

A nurse brought him juice and he took small sips like he was told. Then he felt better. Things were definitely looking up. 

“Does everyone mind leaving me alone with my mate? I need to talk to him,” Blair said. 

Doctor Adams laughed and said, “I’ll see you in a couple of hours. Be well, Blair.”

“Thank you, doc.”

They all left Jim and Blair alone and Blair said, “Sit down.”

Jim did just that and knew what was coming, “Don’t you ever say you’re going to follow me in death again. I heard everything you said and I couldn’t believe when you said that. You have to carry my memory on, right?” Blair asked. 

“That’s what I said, after I thought about it. I was in shock the first few hours I was here. I’m better now. I promise to be good,” Jim said. 

“You do know what this is, right?” Blair asked. 

“Love?” Jim replied. 

“No, I mean, me being alive after a four car accident,” Blair said. 

“It’s a miracle, Blair. It’s Blair’s Christmas Miracle,” Jim answered. 

“I can live with that. And before I forget, how are the other people from the accident?” Blair said. 

“One of them is in ICU, but he is doing better, the second one is a woman and she has a broken leg on the Ortho floor, the third one has a broken wrist and some ribs and is on the Medical floor. So, all in all, you all came out of this pretty well,” Jim explained.

“Boy, that’s good to hear. We all made it. All of us have our own Christmas miracle.” Blair said. 

Jim smiled and didn’t answer because it was true, there was nothing to add.

So, who is making Christmas dinner this year since I’m not going to be up to it?” Blair asked.

“I thought I would ask Megan if she wanted to help me do it at the loft. That way, it’s still in our home and the cooking will still be done. How does that sound to you, Chief?”

“That’s a good idea. It’ll keep her out of my hair. And do I still get that Christmas present from you?” Blair asked. 

“As soon as the doctor says you’re up to it. Yes, my bottom is yours,” Jim teased. 

“I can’t believe how fast you changed your mind,” Blair said. 

“I’m in love with you and want to share all things,” Jim said. 

“Give me a quick kiss and then I have to rest. I’m tired,” Blair ordered. 

Jim lowered his lips to Blair’s and kissed him, softly and gently. When he was done Blair sighed. 

“Why the sigh, Chief?”

“I’m so in love and it sucks that we aren’t home,” Blair confessed. 

“But, we will be shortly. Keep the faith, man, keep the faith.”

~~~~~

**The Following Morning**

Doctor Adams came in first thing in the morning and said, “Blair, you’re doing exceptionally well. We’re all very impressed. We’re going to take the catheter out today, so you’ll be able to get out of bed and use the bathroom as needed. Each time you get up, you’ll get stronger and stronger. Thankfully, you have no breaks or anything like that. The only thing we had been worried about was the swelling in the brain, but it’s getting better every hour you’re here. With any luck, you’ll be able to go home in five days I would think. Unless something changes with the swelling, otherwise look forward to going home very soon.”

“Thanks, Doc. I can’t wait to go to medical floor, so I can walk a little bit and take a shower and brush my teeth. How soon will I be able to go to the medical floor?” Blair asked Doctor Adams. 

“We’re going to transfer you in about two hours. Then your friends can all see you at one time and you can rest easier without all of the monitors. Any other questions?” the doctor asked. 

“Can I take a shower before I go to medical floor? Jim could get me clean clothes and he could even stand in the shower with me, if that would be safer,” Blair assured him. 

“Yes, I think you can take a shower now. We’ll bring in some clean scrubs for you to wear and Jim, if you sit in the bathroom while he showers, that would make us feel much safer and better about him. There is a emergency cord you pull if you need the nurses, other than that, I think Jim can handle you.”

Doctor Adams told them more about what to expect on medical floor and then left for the day. 

Blair turned to Jim and said, “You didn’t mind watching me take a shower, do you?”

“Not at all, Chief. I’m happy to do my part. I’m just so grateful that you’re all right, that it doesn’t matter about anything else.” Jim gave him a smile that Blair had never seen before. Blair realized that it was a joyous and loving smile. Blair could make do with more of those smiles any day of the week. 

Shannon, the nurse, came walking into the room carrying clean scrubs and a robe. “You can get him in the shower as soon as possible. Just be very careful that he doesn’t hurt his poor aching head.”

“Thank you, Shannon. Jim tells me that you’re one in a million. I can’t thank you enough for taking such good care of me,” Blair said. 

Shannon and another nurse took the catheter out of Blair and Blair let out a sigh of relief. Blair could think of no one that would actually enjoy the damn things. 

“Jim, you can take him anytime now, but be sure and be careful while he’s in there. Happy showering, Blair,” Shannon said as she walked out of the room. 

Jim went and looked in the shower and saw that there was a seat for Blair to sit on if he got tired or dizzy. Jim was grateful for that. Jim walked over to Blair and said, “Let’s get your slippers off and everything else so that we can get you cleaned up for the next floor. The sooner you get better, the sooner you’ll get to go home.”

Jim supervised the shower and Blair did just fine. He washed his hair about four times to get all the blood and yuck out of there. Once he was done, Jim dried him off and helped him dress and put his slippers back on again. 

“Would you like to wear your sleep pants that go with your slippers, Blair?”

“No, these scrubs are good. I feel like a million bucks, but I’m just a little tired. Do you mind if I rest for a little while?” Blair asked. 

Jim led him to the bed and helped him get into it. “You relax and sleep until they move you to the medical floor. You look a lot better, Chief.”

“When I get in my medical floor room, I would like you to go home and take a shower and rest a little, while everyone else visits me. Okay?”

“I’ll take a shower and clean up, but I’d rather sleep up here, if you don’t mind,” Jim said. 

“That works too, Jim. Now, I’m going to rest,” Blair said and just like that he was out. Jim went to his side and kissed his forehead and then pulled Blair’s covers up so he stayed warm enough.

~~~~~

When Blair woke up, Megan was in the room and it was a different room.

“Oh my gosh, I slept right through them moving me?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, you did. You were really tired. I sent Jimbo home to get cleaned up and everyone else is going to come later tonight. I’m supposed to tell you they all wanted to stay, but I made them leave,” Megan said, laughing. “I wanted to tell you that everyone is thrilled about you and Jimbo being together. We’re so happy for you both.”

“Thanks, Megan. I’m so glad we have such accepting friends,” Blair happily commented.

“Jimbo told me that he and I are going to do all the cooking for the holidays because you’ll be home in time to enjoy it.”

“Yeah, that’s what he said. But, I’m really hoping that I can still do a little bit in the kitchen, so I won’t feel so helpless.”

“Sandy, you’re going to be taking it easy for some time, I’m fairly certain. You can’t mess around with head injuries. It’s not worth it. Besides, Jimbo and I want to do it. Let us baby you a little, because in a few weeks, he won’t be babying you anymore.”

Blair laughed, realizing that she was right. They continued to talk until Jim walked in about an hour later. 

“Chief, you look well rested and ready to conquer the world. Do I look better?” Jim asked. 

“You look very handsome, Jim. Now get over here and kiss me,” Blair bossed. 

Megan laughed and said, “Time for me to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sandy. Bye, Jimbo.”

“She even calls me Jimbo while I’m in the hospital room. There are no breaks when it involves Megan Connor.”

“Bye, Megan. Thank you for everything,” Blair said. 

Jim just stood and smiled at his lover for a little while before he spoke. Sometimes you didn’t need to say anything. 

“You look great, Blair. I bet you’re out of here in two days. That’s how rested and well you look. I can’t believe you’re the same person I saw earlier. The dark circles are gone and everything. I’m so glad you’re here with me, babe.”

“Thank you, Jim. Now, I’m going to rest a little more and I would like you to sit by me and hold my hand. Could you do that?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, I’ll be by your side forever. Now rest and remember how much I love you.” Jim took up his assigned seat and held Blair’s hand as asked and smiled the entire time. Jim leaned back against the wall and realized he could sleep at the same time. Thanks to Blair, they were still going to have a wonderful Christmas. Jim fell asleep quite easily and knew this was going to be the best year, ever.

The end.


End file.
